1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying oil or liquid cleaner to a flat surface and more particular to an improved apparatus of controlling the amount of the oil or liquid cleaner to be supplied to bowling lane maintenance machines or oil or cleaner applying machines in floor cleaning systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The applicant has proposed a liquid flow controlling device in Japanese patent application 60-77026, in which a fixed displacement pump for pumping oil is digitally controlled to determine the amount of oil to be supplied precisely. However, such a digital controller is complicated in construction and expensive in manufacturing cost. Furthermore, such an arrangement is desirable to be of a construction simplified as far as possible in consideration with disassembling or maintenance, because the oil or cleaner handled by the fixed displacement pump contains various chemicals such as nuetralizing agent or others and particularly in respect to the cleaner, it may incude sediments.